hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hina
|name = Hina |kana = ヒナ |rōmaji = Hina |also known as = Hirin (ヒリン, Hirin) name |japanese voice = Azusa Kataoka |english voice = Kimberley Anne Campbell |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Brown (2011) |hair = Blonde (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Leol's Squad Chimera Ant King |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squad Captain |type = Hunter × Hunter - Omnibus Version: Treasure 9 (pg. 410 ) |abilities = Exorcism |image gallery = yes}} Hina (ヒナ, Hina) is a Chimera Ant and former Squad Captain in Leol's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 She was called Hirin (ヒリン, Hirin)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 245 before she decided to change her name.Hina changing her name to Hirin is only implied as being a choice of the character (like in Leol's case), there is no clear confirmation of this and it could be a rename/retcon made by the mangaka himself—Yoshihiro Togashi. After the death of the Chimera Ant King, she travels with Bizeff and Welfin to Meteor City, in search for Gyro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 315 Appearance Hina has blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She dresses in yellow, furry, cutesy clothes, with a stuffed toy-esque cap that often matches her facial expressions and her mood. Her chest and belly are covered with brown animal fur that resembles a swimsuit, and she has a short, bushy tail. She is one of the few Chimera Ants who looks almost completely human. Personality Hina is quite cheerful and childish. Her personality is that of a typical teenage girl and worries about the effect that her ability has on her figure. She was very close to Leol and Flutter, her teammates, and is one of the few who have witnessed Leol's ability, and is fond of bathing. She seems to be quite materialistic as well, shown when she only agrees to help Bizeff if she gets a reward, or as Bizeff promised—a treasure. Hina tends to be self-focused and ambitious, but not too arrogant, as she offers Shidore to become her second-in-command once she becomes the Chimera Ant Queen. Plot Chimera Ant arc Hirin is first seen standing behind Hagya with Flutter as the Squadron Leader schemes to eat any Nen users they find themselves instead of feeding them to the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 The three head out, following Yunju's report on where to find three humans with a particularly tasty appearance. Hirin is excited about the banquet she already envisions. She doubts the group of Officers Hagya sent to confront them will cooperate, but he states that they should put up a good fight and in any case are only needed to buy time for them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 However, Gon, Killua, and Kite easily exterminate them. The three Chimera Ants follow them to a rocky desert. When they are within sight of the Hunters, Hagya, realizing they are outmatched, decides to pull back, much to Hirin's chagrin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 She presumably attends Neferpitou's "conferment ceremony", where Rammot brutally awakens her to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 After the Chimera Ant Queen's death,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 she, Flutter, and Leol align themselves to the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 She is also the one that removed Knuckle's Hakoware curse on Cheetu. Hirin now going by the name Hina is later seen in the King's Royal Palace outside of Peijin as she is about to take a bath. She complains about her figure to her peon servant Shidore, regretting choosing Exorcism as her ability. She sighs, as her servant is unable to talk. During the attack on the palace, Hina survives Zeno's Dragon Dive unscathed. Her belly deflates, leading her to speculate Cheetu has died. Unable to contact Leol, Flutter or the King, she attempts to escape with Shidore when they came across Bizeff, who has been trapped under rubble. At first, she pretends to be unable to help him, claiming she wants to escape as soon as possible. When he promises to let her take anything she wants from the vault, she effortlessly lifts the debris and throws it away. With a smile on her lips, she threatens to kill Bizeff if he goes back on his word, and walks excitedly towards the basement,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 unaware that they are being tailed by a hesitant Welfin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 After the battle, Hina accompanies Welfin, Bizeff, Bloster, and Shidore to NGL in order to drop the latter off. She then leaves for Meteor City with the other two in search of Gyro. Abilities & Powers Hina has not been seen in combat yet; however, as a Chimera Ant, she is stronger than a regular human. According to Welfin, she is not particularly powerful,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 296 although Leol seemed to consider her one of the two most powerful fighters in his squad, with the exception of himself. She demonstrated that she possesses remarkable strength when she easily lifted and tossed away a huge piece of rubble that was pinning Bizeff down. She is also resilient enough to survive being punched by a Nen-using Rammot. Nen and an Exorcist, so she has the ability to remove Nen curses. Quotes * (To Leol and Flutter) "We'll feast tonight!" * (To Shidore) "I wanna go be Queen somewhere." * (To Bizeff) "Keep your promise! Or I'll kill you. ♥" * (To Welfin) "What can I say? He's '''dead.' You gotta keep looking forward!!"'' Trivia * Hina is the only known Exorcist in the Chimera Ant army. Anime and Manga Differences * In the anime, Hina is one of the few Chimera Ants to have five fingers (four fingers and a thumb);Hunter × Hunter - Episode 81 (2011) however after her debut she is depicted with only four fingers. In the manga she has only four. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hina fr:Hina ru:Хина Category:Female characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Leol's Squad Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Specialists Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Magical beast